Ladon Arboris
Ladon Arboris is a general in the army of the nation of Caelum. He had served his nation dutifully for years, even acting as a resistance fighter when Othrys conquered Caelum, and inserted itself as the new capitol of the nation, but was disillusioned when Ishgar allied with Othrys, as his hatred still persisted. Appearance Ladon has a rather muscular build, a tan skin tone, and black spiky hair. His hair has three long, spiked, bangs and multiple spikes going upwards from his head in multiple directions. Ladon wears blue-gray and black battle armor. It covers his torso, and his lower body up to his calves. It has highly pronounced shoulder pads, jutting out from his shoulders. Also a part of his battle armor is his gauntlets and boots. On his face is an eyepiece with a red lens, which he uses to read magical signatures. Personality Ladon is normally a very easygoing individual. Despite his seeming lack of care towards many problems that his people experience, Ladon is a true patriot. He cares about his country and its people more than anything else, willing to take magical attacks to protect both his allies and bystanders. His patriotism has a dark side however. Due to his hatred towards the acceptance of Othrys, he joined Gigantomachy as a sleeper agent, hoping to use his position in the organization to change Othrys' status as an ally of Ishgar. He also has a high respect for those with high power. He respects Altar for his strength and hatred for Othrys, as well as people that can defeat him in combat. Due to his eyepiece, Ladon has a habit of stating one's MPF reading. Magic and Abilities Great Tree Arc: A form of Lost Magic which allows Ladon to manipulate and produce trees, as well as to create explosions by condensing the power of the earth inside the fruits of such trees, allowing him to use a multitude of blasts. However, Great Tree Arc's real power lies in its ability to control all the Magic stored within the earth. Ladon can even manipulate the power of trees such as those created by Yggdrasil or other wood-based magics, and as large as the Tenrou Tree. Great Tree Arc is an extremely versatile form of Magic, granting Ladon great offensive power, with him being capable of taking down numerous opponents at once with his devastating explosions, or by manipulating the vegetation to bombard foes in different ways, as well as acting as an effective defense, capable of blocking most attacks, even particularly powerful ones. Even leaves generated from this magic are capable of blocking sword strikes. This form of Magic also allows Ladon to merge himself with trees, even traveling through them and the earth to get the drop on his opponent. When merged with a tree, Ladon has the distinction of being able to mask his magical signature to match that of a tree's. However, the great power offered by Great Tree Arc comes with similarly terrible side effect: overusing such form of Magic eventually will turn Ladon into a tree. If he allows himself a cool down period before utilizing this magic however, he can prevent being transformed. * Bleve: Ladon extends his hand forward, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. This explosion is generated through the compression of energy in trees or fruit, dealing immense concussive damage. * Fruit of the Great Tree: Ladon creates a fruit using his Great Tree Arc, comprised of energy from the earth. Through consuming the fruit, Ladon can enhance his physical abilities proportionately to the amount of fruit he's consumed. He can also give this fruit to his comrades to enhance their abilities as well. Upon consumption, Ladon states that the one who consumes the fruit gains no less than a 2000 increase in one's MPF score. * Tower Burst: Ladon extends both arms out to his sides, summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity, or in the area above him. Ladon can also use this spell by trapping his opponent in a tree, or trees. This trap not only prevents his opponent from escaping, but also increases its explosive power. * Folium Sica: Ladon summons forth several massive funnels of sharp leafs, which swirl around him to hone in on and cut up his opponent. These leaves can not only block slashes from swords enhanced by Sword Magic, but also block fire-based attacks, although the leaves will be incinerated. * Ramus Sica: Ladon releases a flurry of sharp, fast-moving branches to pierce his opponent. These branches can created from either thin air, or from actual trees. The piercing power of these branches are stronger than that of Folium Sica, being capable of piercing through Adamantine. * Solid Plant: Ladon claps his hands together, creating several seeds between them which stick to his palms. He then slams the seeds into the ground. The seeds mature rapidly, almost instantaneously, creating several roots with which he can manipulate to strike his target. The numerous number of roots makes this spell incredibly difficult to dodge. This spell is also very versatile, being used as a defensive shield, a restricting device, or a whip-like weapon to strike opponents. These roots can easily break bones, and crush steel. The seeds also have the distinction of being able to be planted into anything, regardless of what the ground is made of. * Terra Clamare: After Ladon has ensnared his opponent with roots, he releases all of the Magic stored within the earth to engulf his opponent in a massive, extremely destructive explosion. The damage dealt is catastrophic. If it doesn't outright kill his target, it leaves them completely unable to continue the battle. In contrast this spell is exhausting to cast, greatly draining Ladon's magical reserves, and almost being enough to transform into a tree outright. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Ladon is a master martial artist, utilizing a wide variety of melee attacks he learned from years of combat in Caelum's military. He actually prefers using his hand to hand skills over his magic, only using it as a supplement so he doesn't risk overuse. He can match, and even outperform other masters of hand to hand combat. Altar, one of the Giants of Gigantomachy, and Ladon's superior, has even stated that Ladon's skill is greater than his own, despite the Giant's advanced processing ability and own hand to hand expertise. He is often referred to as the best hand to hand combatant that Caelum has to offer. Immense Strength: Ladon has a high degree of physical strength, capable of brutally beating anyone who gives him the chance. Ladon's punches can easily break trees in half and catch punches launched at him. His punches can easily shatter bones and stones. He can even dent Adamantine, although it'll hurt his fist. Immense Speed: Ladon has incredibly high speed to compliment his strength and martial arts skills. Said speed allows him to easily outmaneuver opposition, and deal a flurry of attacks from multiple angles before his opponent gets the chance to counterattack. His speed makes him appear as though he's disappearing and reappearing. Immense Durability: Ladon's body has been compared to that of steel. A multitude of attacks do nothing to him but leave some bruises, and Ladon can Steel continue fighting as if nothing had happened. He can even take magic-infused punches directly to the face without flinching. Immense Magic Power: Despite Ladon's preference for using physical attacks, he still possesses an immense amount of magic power, enough to be the second highest ranking member of Gigantomachy in Caelum. Although his base power is high, it can rise to higher and higher levels through consuming the fruit he creates with his Great Tree Arc. He confidently states that not even an MPF score 6000 is enough to defeat him. When exerting his magical energy, his aura is colored purple. Equipment MPF Eyepiece: Ladon wears an MPF, standing for Magic Power Finder, device over his eye. This is due to his inability to sense magic power. It reads the amount of magic power one is currently absorbing, and notifies him of incoming individuals from within a mile radius. Unless his target is masking their magic power, or uses Curses instead, this eyepiece notifies him of any incoming enemies. If the level exceeds 9999, then his eyepiece malfunctions and will require repairs. Trivia Ladon's appearance is based off of Turles from Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: Tree of Might. Ladon is the Drakon in Greek mythology that guarded Hera's tree of golden apples. Arboris is Latin for "of tree". This means Ladon's name roughly translates to "Ladon of the tree". Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Great Tree Arc User